In The Rain
by AmegakureAngel
Summary: Yahiko and Nagato get in an argument ending with Yahiko running away. Nagato goes after the teen in hopes of explaining himself, when things end up changing for the best. Light YAOI. YahikoXNagato. Oneshot.


Humiliating.

"Be a MAN, already! GOD! Even AFTER sensei leaves, you're still an F'in cry baby!"  
The harsh words smacked the mourning red-head in the face. Hard, like the way the ginger slammed the rickety front door. Konan, who was also grieving the death of a long-time member, silently patted Nagato on the back, before walking into her room. Nagato just continued to sit there, staring at a piece of torn up carpet on the floor. Torn up...that's what he felt like.

Yahiko's words...meant everything to him. They were what had kept him alive all these years they'd been together; they were the knives shredding him apart right now. Nagato refused to believe that such hatred had come out of Yahiko's beautiful mouth. Yahiko couldn't have been THAT upset with him..right?

Feeling more tears rise to the surface, he lifted his arm and rubbed angrily at his eyes. Yahiko would never accept a coward. Much less, a cry baby. Angry at himself, AND his relentless tears, Nagato stood, back straight and mind determined. He willed his legs to approach the door to the hut. Nagato's pale hand reached for the knob, and froze. Swallowing the rest of his fear, Nagato opened the door, and ran out into the pouring rain, in search for the long lost ginger.

Nagato ran and ran, his feet pounding against the mud, sending it in all directions. He swiped at his bangs that were collecting unwanted rain and dripping it into his searching eyes. His rinnegan glowed; it wanted to see that bright orange hair already. That smooth, pink-ish, toned face. Those glass-like blue eyes..

The red head mentally slapped himself. "Not now..." he thought, "now is not the time to be day-dreaming."

After what seemed like a decade, Nagato finally reached the boy. Nagato sighed, his eyes finally seeing what they wanted. Unnoticed by Yahiko, Nagato just stood there for a moment, on the outskirts of the trees, taking in the sight of the beautiful being in front of him.

Nagato could feel the blush rising on his face. He loved the way Yahiko's hair looked whenever it was rained upon. Somehow, it continues to stay spiky;and completely vibrant. Nagato's palms began to tingle. Oh, how he wanted to run his fingers through it...

All of a sudden, Yahiko turned. Nagato sucked in his breath (which had begun to quicken), and waited. The rinnegan observed Yahiko's movements; slow and steady, heading toward him. Nagato's eyes were glued to the top of Yahiko's head, not fully prepared to face the one he'd disgraced just moments ago.

Yahiko stared blankly at the red-head's face. His heart sank when he noticed that Nagato wasn't looking back at him. He continued to trudge through the mud and dirt until he was only a few feet away from Nagato's dripping body. Heat lashed at his cheeks for a moment- the need to give the red-head a hug so strong. Yahiko mentally shook his mind clear, and continued to stand like a statue, staring down at the shivering Nagato.

Nagato's face became an entirely new shade of red when he realized just how close Yahiko was to his cold, wet body. Although the rain continued to fall on the both of them relentlessly, Nagato began to shake at the heat that was consuming all his senses. Finally, Nagato lifted his eyes to meet Yahiko's. Nagato shivered at the look he got in return. Yahiko looked strained. Like he was in pain, almost. Nagato could feel his head tilt questioningly; his red brows furrow.

"Yahiko...?" The red-head began, his voice slightly shaking, "What...what's wrong?"  
All of a sudden, Nagato's memories flashed back to when they had argued. Nagato's eyes teared up. Oh, yeah. That's what was wrong. Nagato squeezed his eyes shut and threw himself into Yahiko's chest. He wrapped his arms around the wet boy as tight as he could, pressing his flushed face into Yahiko's cloak. A sob wracked out of Nagato's lungs when he felt no response from the ginger. Not even a twitch.

"Yahiko, I'm SOORRY!" Nagato cried, trying to make sure Yahiko would be able to hear his failing voice over the sound of the crashing rain. "I KNOW I shouldn't cry like that...I'm a man...but I couldn't help it!" Nagato sniffed, realizing he was being a cry-baby again. "I...I shouldn't even be doing THIS, I-"

Yahiko had placed a wet, cold finger on Nagato's trembling lips, silencing him. Yahiko's heart was breaking, seeing Nagato in such a terrible state. He stared sadly into the eyes of Nagato, who still had tears falling from his eyes. Yahiko slightly shook his head, upset with himself.

"I did this to you...didn't I?" Yahiko whispered, never moving his eyes from Nagato's pale face. Yahiko's brows furrowed, his eyes searching Nagato's sad features. "I caused you this sadness..." Yahiko slammed his eyes shut, his empty hand clenching up into a fist. "Damn! I'm such a bully to you..."

Nagato's eyes widened, shocked at the sudden words. Thoughts flew through the red-head's mind. "No!" he wanted to scream, "You don't cause me pain! You're not a bully..." That's when he realized that Yahiko's index finger was still pressed snuggly against his lips. A blush grew over Nagato's cheeks as he began shaking his head, no. Yahiko's eyes grew a bit lighter at the scene, slightly amused at how Nagato looked. Nagato shut his eyes, too embarrassed to look at Yahiko anymore.

A blush began to take over Yahiko's face, causing him to slightly fidget. He hated being embarrassed. Yahiko stared down at Nagato, taking it all in - his smooth, pale face, his wet, red hair sticking to his neck... Yahiko had to glace away for a moment. "God..." He whispered as he removed his finger from Nagato's mouth.

Nagato allowed himself to look into Yahiko's eyes when he felt the finger vanish. For a moment, Nagato was a little sad that he'd moved it - the warmth and closeness felt amazing out in this rain. But all of a sudden, Nagato's heart fluttered once more, when he felt Yahiko move his hand onto the side of his face. Nagato's blush grew redder when the red-head felt a tightening around his cold waist. Yahiko was hugging him, caressing his face. Nagato could have died right there, but he couldn't help feeling comfortable in Yahiko's arms. Nagato leaned onto the ginger's hand, finding the warmth inviting.

Yahiko smirked at Nagato's reaction, pulling him closer. The ginger leaned down, until he was within whispering distance of Nagato's ear. Nagato shivered in his arms.

"Forgive me, Nagato. If you need to cry...or get something off your chest...I'll always be here. You're not a cry-baby." Yahiko ended it with a small chuckle, making Nagato shiver again. "I was just being a hot-headed jerk."

Nagato sighed when Yahiko's head moved away from his ear. He bashfully looked into Yahiko's eyes when he told him he'd already forgiven him. Yahiko held him tighter.  
"I'm glad." The ginger mumbled moving closer to Nagato's face. Nagato's heart began to flutter, watching as Yahiko moved closer and closer to his own face. Yahiko stopped within inches of Nagato's wet, trembling lips. Nagato stared back into Yahiko's intense gaze. Yahiko slowly reached up, and brushed the hair out of Nagato's face. Nagato could feel Yahiko's damp breath, even through all the constant rain. Yahiko continued to gaze into Nagato's incredibly captivating eyes.

Nagato had had enough. The heat in his heart and face had become too much to bear. He pulled at Yahiko's cloak, trying to get some reaction out of the ginger, other than just a stare. Yahiko leaned in closer to the red-head, a smirk growing on his lips. Nagato's blush became seven shades of red.

"I love you, Nagato-Kun..." Yahiko whispered, making sure that his breath blew over the red-head's trembling lips. Nagato squeaked in response, his voice lost somewhere in his throat. Yahiko smirked as he connected his wet lips with Nagato's.

Nagato was in bliss. Yahiko had a blush the size of Texas on his face. The two continued for what seemed like forever, never wanting their new found heaven to leave. A moan escaped from Nagato, causing Yahiko to raise an eye-brow. Smiling with his eyes, Yahiko moaned back. Finally, the two had to separate for air. Panting, Nagato whispered, "I love you too, Yahiko-Kun..."

A rustle in the bushes near-by caused the two teens to jump. Their heads snapped toward the sound. A blue-haired girl bursted from the plants, a giant smile on her face, and a giant camera in hand. "THAT'S A KEEPER!" Konan gleefully screamed before running off, back toward the house.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Yahiko yelled, grasping Nagato by the hand, and running off after the girl. Nagato smiled, a blush still evident on his face. As they ran through the trees, Nagato admired the back of Yahiko's head.

"Yup..." Nagato thought, "Still spiky..."


End file.
